


3:44 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Battles before chocolate,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.
Kudos: 1





	3:44 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Battles before chocolate,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before she departed and he smiled as he ate her chocolate cake slice.

THE END


End file.
